A Highschool Love
by xXdeidarasheartXx
Summary: Sakura and Gaara have been friends since they were both in Kindergarten. Now in Highschool they both face challenges. Full summary inside. Onesided SasuNaru NejiTen ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sakura is in high school, upon entering her and her best friend in the whole world, and boyfriend, Gaara no Sabaku are trying to figure out hard schedules, manage dates, friends, and skate park trips. Will these years be tough, or the best years of their lives? One-sided SasuNaru, NejiTen, ShikaIno._Flashback_"Blah" talking 'Blah' thinking

Chapter One: Enter: Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, will never (tear) own Naruto ©Masashi KishimotoBring Me to Life belongs to EvanescenceiHome, iPod, © MacAlice Cullen © Stephenie MeyerBut I Do own Anka!

_Wake me up! Wake me up inside! _The iHome alarm clock rang. A pale hand slapped it off."Urg…." A pink haired girl moaned, this was Uzumaki Sakura (A/N I know... that's Naruto's last name but…I like the idea of Naruto and Sakura being brother and sister) Today, is her first day of the ninth grade, she got up and trudged to her bathroom

"AH!" she had looked at herself in the mirror, being shocked by her own appearance. Her pink hair was in a tangled mess, she couldn't even throw a hand through there. Her eyes looked tired, purplish bags under her eyes made her look like a pink haired Alice Cullen from Twilight.

"Better get ready…damn school…" Sakura mumbled, she took off her clothes and threw them into the dirty clothes hamper, took a black and orange striped towel and wrapped it around her self. She then turned the hot water knob on, putting her hand under to test to see if it was warm enough she burnt herself.

"Ow…" she yelped, she then turned the cold water halfway, she warily stuck her hand under again. It was warm.

"Ah…" she murmured. She took off the towel and put it on the towel rack. She stepped in.

(15 minutes later)"Sakura!" a voice yelled, it was her mother.

"Yeah mom?!" she shouted back, she towel dried her hair, she flipped her hair forward to dry the back of her hair she had black highlights in it since she was in the seventh grade, she was wearing a black BAM shirt with black skinny jeans and black and red DC shoes, the black eyeliner was put on perfectly.

"Can you get your brothers up?" Her mother shouted back. Sakura laughed and rolled her eyes, her two loving brothers. Naruto and Anka, Naruto was her twin and Anka was five years younger than she was, in the fourth grade.

"Sure mom!" she ran out of her room, and ran towards her brother Naruto's room, it had a poster of a big fox on the tall mahogany door. She swung the door open and threw herself onto the bundled up body.

"Nii-san! Get up, it's the first day of high school!" Sakura yelled, the body shifted.

"Saku-chan! Leave me alone! Please, I beg you, I'm your twin! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I LOVE TO SLEEP IN!!" he whined, Sakura giggled. Naruto stuck his head out groggily, his bright blue eyes were so much different from her emerald green ones; he also had three whisker marks on each cheek; so was his spiky blonde hair while hers was naturally pink, they were fraternal twins and sometimes people mistook them for being such great friends, not brother and sister, even when they addressed each other as "Nii-san" and "Nii-chan", people just never took them seriously when they told said people they were twins.

"I know Naru-kun, now COME ON! MOM MADE CEREAL!" she yelled sarcastically, she shoved his head to the side.

"Now, I gotta get Anka up…wanna help me tickle him awake?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, you know I wanna get that little guy back! Remember he dumped ice water down my back yesterday at the party?" Naruto said. Anka had been very foolish to do that, he knows his older brother would get him back.

They walked down the hall to where a mahogany door was covered in ninja posters, Anka was a Ninja fanatic. Sakura shushed Naruto, he covered his mouth with his hand, Sakura opened the door to see a peaceful Anka his long blonde hair went up and down in a rhythm with his breathing, and his bright red comforter was covering his blue sheets. Sakura and Naruto walked over to their sleeping baby brother. Sakura held up three fingers, signaling that she would give him the go sign as one finger. Three fingers….two fingers…one…

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SAKU HAHAHAH RA HAHAHAH! NARU AHHAHAHAHAHAH TO! HAHAHAH PLEASE STOP HHAHAHAH!" he cried out, Sakura and Naruto were being merciless, Naruto took Anka's foot. "Please, no Naruto-Nii-san! You—" Naruto started to tickle Anka's little foot, tears were streaming down Anka's face from excessive laughter.

"Naruto…heheh I think Anka here has learned his lesson.." Sakura said, Anka stuck his tongue out at his older sister. His bright emerald green eyes with blue specks held happiness and sarcasm.

"ANKA! SAKURA! NARUTOOOO!" a voice yelled, and this time..It wasn't their mother.

"Yes father?" chorused Sakura, Naruto, and Anka. Naruto looked just like his father, Anka looked like a mix between his parents he had blonde hair and emerald eyes with blue specks in them, and the only thing Sakura got from her parents was her father's eyes, and both of their personalities put into one.

"Come on! Your mom made pancakes!! And no Naruto, your mom said you need a "real" breakfast, not ramen…don't feel bad I'm kinda sad too!" Their father said, Naruto shrugged. The three siblings slid down the stair railing, Sakura jumping off five inches before it ended, Naruto falling off and landing on his face, Anka jumped onto Sakura, luckily she caught the boy.

"Dang you're getting heavy!" She groaned sarcastically, she was joking around, Anka was a bit on the leaner side, he was 5 pounds under weight for his age group. Anka just hugged her and ran to his mom hugging her.

"Hi Mom! Naruto fell on his face again…" he said taking a seat by his father. Their father laughed a bit, before getting a death glare from his wife. He stopped laughing and started talking to Anka.

"Don't worry Mom, Naruto didn't do any damage to his face, and I checked for a concussion, which he doesn't have, and I see no bruises or cuts so your clumsy son is a-okay!" Sakura concluded her analysis of her brother. Sakura had always wanted to be a pediatrician, she just loved working in the medical field, but what she really adored was what the pediatricians did. Did they not only help with bruises and such, but even some do surgery, and other big things to help children!

"Hey hurry up or you two will miss the bus." Their mother said. Naruto hastily shoved syrup covered pancakes into his mouth, gulped down his orange juice and ran upstairs to get changed.

"YOU DIDN'T GET CHANGED!?" Mother yelled, Anka laughed. Naruto ran down in an orange polo with baggy blue jeans, he had on a black DC hat which was tilted to the side to cover his face.

"You ready Sakura? You got your schedule? Knapsack, skateboard, lunch money?" Naruto asked, Sakura grabbed her black knapsack with red fuuma shuriken stitched onto it, her skateboard, and her schedule.

"Guess who's bus route combined with ours?" Naruto smirked, Sakura's eyes widened.

_Flashback__Nine Years Ago_

_A five-year-old Sakura ran from a group of boys and girls. What she didn't know was she was about to hit something….or someone._

_Sakura ran into a boy with blood red hair and purplish bruise under his right eye. _

_"OW!" they both said simultaneously. They both looked at each other studying __each other's features._

_"Oh…I'm really sorry I ran into you...what's your name?" asked a curious Sakura, Gaara raised an invisible brow._

_"Uh….I-I'm Gaara….Sabaku no Gaara…What's yours?" He asked warily. Sakura beamed, she was glad she found him, she needed a new friend._

_"Me? I'm Uzumaki Sakura!" She said proudly, Gaara smiled a bit. "Hey, Gaara? Do you wanna be my friend?" Gaara smiled brightly, he had never had a friend. The only people who cared about him were his brother and sister._

_"Sure Sakura…" he smiled crookedly, Sakura held her hand out for him to shake._

_"Gaara?" Sakura asked warily, Gaara looked at her. "What happened to your eye?" _

_"Hey we got to get to our own classes. I'll see you tomorrow right?" he asked carefully and quickly. Sakura nodded._

_Fast forward Three years_

_"Gaara! C'__mon! Naruto,__ Ino, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino,__ and Neji told me about this new girl__! Apparently this new girl thinks she's Sasuke's girlfriend! Hehe…let's go!" Sakura yelled, she grabbed Gaara's hand__. Sakura and Gaara had grown over the three year friendship. Gaara was a mere two inches taller than she. _

_"Okay…" Gaara had never told her of the bruise under his eye from Kindergarten. Sakura still sometimes asked but Gaara just merely changed the subject. Now he had a darker bruise than before under his right eye. _

_Fast forward two more years_

_"WHAT?! GAARA NO! YOU CAN'T GO!" Sakura screamed. They were in fifth grade; Gaara had gotten friends over the years, like Sakura's brother Naruto._

_"Sakura…" Gaara said coolly, "Look, my father wants nothing more to do with me." He looked away from her. Sakura had tears streaming down from her emerald eyes._

_"…." Sakura said nothing._

_"I'll call you, and Naruto, Sasuke, Temari and the guy's everyday. It's just a couple of hours' time difference. Don't worry." He walked over to her, and hugged her tightly. His blood red hair hung in his face. He had now, worse bruises than ever before. Now he came to school with two dark bruises under his eyes. But now he tried covering them up with eyeliner; and in doing so some of their classmates had started calling him "emo" he had just ignored them, but Sakura punched them all. Their group of friends had started to skate and wear dark clothes; but Sakura questioned even more. _

_"Gaara…" she sobbed. Gaara shushed her. "Gaara, please don't go, you've been my best friend for six years. If I have to talk to your father—"Sakura was cut off by Gaara yelling._

_"NO SAKURA! YOU DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO MY FATHER! HE HITS ME! IF HE EVEN HEARS THAT I TOLD ALL MY FRIENDS THIS! HE'LL—"He shut himself up, just recognizing what he had just said._

_"S-so…that's why you have had black eyes everyday since you came to school?" She cried, Gaara nodded._

_"I'm going to say something." She said quietly. Gaara's eyes widened._

_"Sakura…" he said carefully, "please, don't say anything. He'll only hit harder." Gaara's eyes teared up at the thought._

_"Gaara…I don't want him hurting you…" she said through clenched teeth._

_"Sakura…look I leave tomorrow. I wanted to tell you earlier but…I thought if I told you later you wouldn't try anything funny. So…when I get settled in my new school, I'll call you. Oh, here's my new number. It's my cell phone that I bought with my money." He handed her a piece of notebook paper with a scribble on it._

_"Sakura?" Gaara asked, Sakura looked up; tears still falling down her cheeks. "I love you." Sakura cried even harder. Gaara hugged her and held her until she fell asleep. He carried her to her house, Naruto answered and took her, and he told him what had happened. Naruto nodded and said he would hear from him soon._

_Fast forward to next year (still in flashback mode)_

_Gaara ran, he ran for his life. He now didn't have black eyes. He had black rings from insomnia. People thought it was eyeliner, he said it was. Therefore, the boys at his school (A/N I forgot to say, he goes to an all boys private school in London.), called him emo boy and cutter. He ignored them like before. But __this school, he couldn't stand it. The teachers even ridiculed him, he ran and got a plane ticket back home, he had called his brother and sister and asked him if he could move back, all the while crying. Now, Gaara never cried, but the boys here beat him up everyday. Even a couple of his teachers beat him, one teacher even punched him so hard in the ribs he cracked three of them. Gaara went to the nurse saying he tripped and fell down the stairs on his side. _

_Temari and Kankuro couldn't stand their father, he had sent their little brother to a foreign school which he had no choice in. So she moved out and lied about her age, saying she was eighteen to get an apartment. Kankuro had devised a plan to make sure that their father wouldn't see that they had moved out and that Gaara was coming back. 'Boy, Sakura and the gang will be happy…' he thought._

_End of Flashback mode._

"Gaara?" Sakura smirked. Naruto nodded then he laughed.

"Sometimes I think you're psychic Sakura!" He chuckled, he then saw a raven haired boy run away from a herd of girls. Naruto laughed even harder, his boyfriend is being chased by his fan girls that hadn't given up on Sasuke.

Naruto had claimed he was gay when they were in seventh grade, Sakura was happy. He had never known why he couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. But when they were in eighth grade last year, Sasuke came out too. Naruto, him having a crush on Sasuke for the longest time, was far happier than Sakura had ever seen him. Sasuke told Naruto that he had been crushing on him too.

"Awww….that's not nice Naruto! He might be tackled by the fan girls and if he's down…" she trailed off to let that ponder in his imagination. He threw his knapsack to Sakura, her barely catching it fast enough, he ran towards Sasuke.

"OKAY LEAVE HIM ALONE NOW! HE'S TAKEN!" Naruto yelled, the fan girls growled. "Oh, I'm so scared of a bunch of fan girls!" Sakura heard him yell, she just laughed and put his knapsack over her shoulder. She put her board down and stepped on top of it. She also put her iPod in and turned on "Never Too Late" By Three Days Grace. She then started to skate towards the bus stop a couple of blocks down from where they were originally standing.

She then ran into someone.

"I'm so—" she was cut off by a hug.A/N Ohh…I wonder who hugged her…well I really hoped you liked my first Naruto fan fiction. Thanks for reading, please review!

ilurvedannyr


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Sakura is in high school, upon entering her and her best friend in the whole world, and boyfriend, Gaara no Sabaku are trying to figure out hard schedules, manage dates, friends, and skate park trips. Will these years be tough, or the best years of their lives? One-sided SasuNaru, NejiTen, ShikaIno._Flashback_"Blah" talking 'Blah' thinkingDisclaimer: I don't own Vans, Invader Zim, DC's, Rascall Flats, Paramore, "medical" weed (Hehe my school had a drug bust, these kids brought weed to smoke and sell on campus, dumbasses I no…), Converses, Pikachu, Pokémon, Cute Is What We Aim For (GO CIWWAF!!!), or any of the things that you guys see that I do not own! And most importantly!!!!! Naruto… (Tear)

**Recap! **_"OKAY LEAVE HIM ALONE NOW! HE'S TAKEN!" Naruto yelled, the fan girls growled. "Oh, I'm so scared of a bunch of fan girls!" Sakura heard him __yell;__ she just laughed and put his knapsack over her shoulder. She put her board down and stepped on top of it. She also put her iPod in and turned on "Never Too Late" By Three Days Grace. She then started to skate towards the bus stop a couple of blocks down from where they were originally standing._

_She then ran into someone._

_"I'm so—"she was cut off by a hug._

(Real Story Time!!!!)

Sakura just stood there in shock. Who was hugging her? The stranger put his mouth by her ear.

"Aww…Sakura-chan…do you not love me?" The stranger whispered huskily, Sakura's eyes widened.

"GAARA!" she screamed, she then jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and secured herself by wrapping her legs around his waist. Gaara just laughed and hugged her and kissed her cheek, Sakura started to nuzzle his neck. Gaara swayed from left to right.

"Were you wrapped up in your music?" he asked jokingly.

"For your information," she then took on a serious expression, "maybe I was….maybe I wasn't!" She said, Gaara just laughed. Sakura noticed he had on a black beanie cap. (You those beanies where they have the cap visor on them!? I have like, nine of them in all colors!) She stole it and put it on.

"GAARA!" They heard a scream, Naruto was waving frantically; he was skating on his board towards them, Sasuke trailing behind him chuckling at his boyfriends antics.

Sakura jumped down from Gaara's embrace, she then took Naruto's pack and gave it to him. Naruto thanked her.

"Sasuke, wuzzup in the Uchiha world, eh?" She nudged him in the side.

"Hn…nothing," he smirked, "you Sakura?" he asked, he and Sakura conversed about randomocity (personally I think randomocity is a word but no! Well it's a word in my little random world!).While they were doing that, Gaara and Naruto were talking about the new skate park; they then heard a blood curdling scream.

"GUYS!!" they heard. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura winced; they then looked towards the scream.Each and every one of them sweat dropped. It was Ino who screamed.In Ino's little group was, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru (lagging behind the group muttering "Troublesome school, damn truancy laws…."), Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Lee, and Chouji. Each of them were walking towards the two couples. Sakura did that hand flailing thing you do when you're excited to see something/someone.

"INO!" Sakura yelled, she started to jump up and down.

"BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino yelled, Sakura sweat dropped, she then took Gaara's beanie and started to pull down on it so it would cover her forehead. She then couldn't breathe, Ino had tackled her.

"Oof…Ino?" Sakura asked, Ino; who was hugging her tightly; looked up, "get off of me." Sakura finished.

Just when Sakura had gotten up, she was tackled once more. By who you may ask…well the group consisted of: Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and weirdly…Shino… (o.O).

"OW! Okay, what if I was having a kid, huh?! You'd all be killing it!!" She yelled while gasping for air. They all looked up; Tenten was the first to respond to her outburst.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!!??" Tenten shouted, Sakura laughed and shoved her brunette friend's head, while shaking her own no.

Ino was watching the whole incident, while laughing her ass off and not helping Sakura. She then noticed that Shino was tackling her.

"Uh…Shino? Why are you tackling/hugging Sakura?" Ino asked quizzically. Shino got up and dusted himself off. Then walked past Ino, Ino took that as a sign of him ignoring her. She then heard her name.

"Psst! Ino! INO!" Shino whispered, Ino sweat dropped and sighed, "I don't know! Do you know??" He asked, oh no…'He's high again…' Ino thought.

Everyone got up and dusted themselves off. Sakura just noticed everyone's attire.

Gaara had on a blue Paramore band tee, with black skinny jeans. He also had black and red converses mix matched. (remember Sakura has on his beanie so don't forget about the lonely beanie!)

Sasuke wore a plain black tee shirt with black basketball shorts and black and red Vans.

Temari wore a Rascall Flats concert tee with jean shorts; she had on white and blue Vans. (THEY CAME TO MY CITY! All my friends went but me being me, I got grounded when tickets went on sale so I couldn't go! TT).

Kankuro had on a gag shirt that said "I'ma little kitty-kat!" that he had gotten from Gaara as a gag gift for last Christmas. With blue jeans.

Hinata wore an Invader Zim tank top with a plain black jacket covering it since it was against school dress code, grey skinny jeans, and silver and blue converses.

Shino wore a blue "Support "Medical" Weed!" Shirt with black baggy jeans and green sneakers.

Lee wore a plain green tee and plain green shorts. And orange sneakers. (I didn't know how to describe the spandex jumpsuit so KABAM! All green clothing! And the sneakers represent the leg warmers!)

Shikamaru wore a black jacket with a fishnet top under a black shirt, the fishnet sleeves showed when the black tee sleeves stopped. Along with black Vans.

Ino wore a black shirt with a picture of Pikachu from Pokémon, along with jean Capri's and pink Vans.

Chouji, he had lost a lot of weight over the years, he was no longer fat, he was tall and muscular. Though, Chouji being Chouji, he still loved his chips and his Korean barbeque.

Tenten, who was leaning against Neji, still wore her hair up in two buns on top of her head, she wore a Cute Is What We Aim For band tee, with black skinny jeans spiked belt and one black converse and one flip flop.

Neji; he was like Sakura's other brother, he was always there for Sakura, Hinata, Tenten (wink wink), Ino, and all of his friends, he never let anything happen to them; he wore a plain tan shirt, his long brown hair was tied loosely, and he wore grey baggy jeans.

Kiba, who had Akamaru sticking out of his grey parka, he had gotten two upside down red triangles tattooed onto each of his cheeks as a dare from a high Shino. He wore his parka zipped up a bit so that Akamaru could stick his head out; he wore a plain grey shirt with black jeans.

"OKAY! LET US LOOK AT THE DAMNED SCHEDULES THAT THE MAN GAVE US MY DUDES AND DUDDETTS!" Shino yelled. (Okay so I made Shino a hippie…what's wrong with hippies eh?!)

**Uzumaki, Sakura:**

**Yuuhi Kurenai-Homeroom/1****st**** Hour Art**

**Umino Iruka-AP History**

**Hatake Kakashi-European Literature**

**Athlete Injury I-Tsunade**

**Lunch**

**Orochimaru-Biology**

**Sarutobi Asuma-English**

**Anko-Algebra II**

**Sabaku no, Gaara:**

**Yuuhi Kurenai-Homeroom/ 1****st**** hour Art**

**Hatake Kakashi-European Literature**

**Athlete Injury I-Tsunade**

**Lunch**

**Orochimaru-Biology**

**Anko-Algebra II**

**Sarutobi Asuma-English**

**Rock, Lee:**

**Anko-Homeroom /1****st**** Hour Algebra**

**Orochimaru-Biology**

**Sarutobi Asuma-English**

**Jiraiya-Health**

**Lunch**

**Hatake Kakashi-European Literature**

**Yuuhi Kurenai-Art**

**Umino Iruka-History**

**Uzumaki, Naruto:**

**Jiraiya-Homeroom/1****st**** Hour Health**

**Yuuhi Kurenai-Art**

**Athlete Injury I-Tsunade**

**Anko-Algebra**

**Lunch**

**Sarutobi Asuma-English**

**Orochimaru-Biology**

**Umino Iruka-History**

**Sabaku no, Temari/Kankuro (okay I combined them together I'm putting them in all the same classes)**

**Umino Iruka-Homeroom/1****st**** Hour History**

**Anko-Algebra**

**Orochimaru-Biology**

**Jiraiya-Health**

**Lunch**

**Sarutobi Asuma-English**

**Hatake Kakashi-European Literature**

**Yuuhi Kurenai-Art**

**Tenten:**

**Yuuhi Kurenai-Homeroom/1****st**** Hour Art**

**Umino Iruka-AP History**

**Hatake Kakashi-European Literature**

**Athlete Injury I-Tsunade**

**Lunch**

**Orochimaru-Biology**

**Sarutobi Asuma-English**

**Anko-Algebra II**

**Yamanaka, Ino:**

**Jiraiya-Homeroom/1****st**** Hour Health**

**Yuuhi Kurenai-Art**

**Athlete Injury I-Tsunade**

**Anko-Algebra**

**Lunch**

**Sarutobi Asuma-English**

**Orochimaru-Biology**

**Umino Iruka-History**

**Nara, Shikamaru:**

**Anko-Homeroom /1****st**** Hour Algebra**

**Orochimaru-Biology**

**Sarutobi Asuma-English**

**Jiraiya-Health **

**Lunch**

**Hatake Kakashi-European Literature**

**Yuuhi Kurenai-Art**

**Umino Iruka-History**

**Inuzuka, Kiba:**

**Yuuhi Kurenai-Homeroom/1****st**** Hour Art**

**Umino Iruka-AP History**

**Hatake Kakashi-European Literature**

**Athlete Injury I-Tsunade**

**Lunch**

**Orochimaru-Biology**

**Sarutobi Asuma-English**

**Anko-Algebra I**

**Aburame, Shino:**

**Jiraiya-Homeroom/1****st**** Hour Health**

**Yuuhi Kurenai-Art**

**Athlete Injury I-Tsunade**

**Anko-Algebra**

**Lunch**

**Sarutobi Asuma-English**

**Orochimaru-Biology**

**Umino Iruka-History**

**Hyuuga Hinata/Neji (same thing as Temari/Kankuro):**

**Umino Iruka-Homeroom/1****st**** Hour History**

**Anko-Algebra**

**Orochimaru-Biology**

**Jiraiya-Health**

**Lunch**

**Sarutobi Asuma-English**

**Hatake Kakashi-European Literature**

**Yuuhi Kurenai-Art**

**Akamichi, Chouji:**

**Jiraiya-Homeroom/1****st**** Hour Health**

**Yuuhi Kurenai-Art**

**Athlete Injury I-Tsunade**

**Anko-Algebra**

**Lunch**

**Sarutobi Asuma-English**

**Orochimaru-Biology**

**Umino Iruka-History**

**(Okay if I forgot anyone tell me and I'll edit this chapter!)**

"Cool…that's a lot of people…my head hurts…" Shino said, everyone laughed.

**A/N if that was too short tell me! I'm too lazy to write anymore… (Frowny face) it's ****a damn**** filler I know! I hate them too but I couldn't figure anything out! Okay, next up! The bus ride to school! I'll give you guys a teaser!**

_"Well, well, well…if it isn't Uzumaki and Sabaku….oh and Sasuke-kun too!"_

**Well there you guys have it! The person who just spoke will probably be the antagonist/whore/man-whore of the story…so nyah! **

**BYEAZ PEEPS!**

**--ilurvedannyr!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**Sakura is in high school, upon entering her and her best friend in the whole world, and boyfriend, Gaara no Sabaku are trying to figure out hard schedules, manage dates, friends, and skate park trips. Will these years be tough, or the best years of their lives? One-sided SasuNaru, NejiTen, ShikaIno.

Disclaimer: I don't own Apple that belongs to Bill Gates (Am I right? I really don't pay attention to him much…just the celebrities that go to rehab a lot.)Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto.

Warning: There are some characters from Naruto Shippuuden, from Team Hebi. I'm not sure what Manga Chapter but, I know its from Shippuuden.

_**Recap: **__"Cool…that's a lot of people…my head hurts…" Shino said, everyone laughed._

(REAL STORY TIME!)

Sakura and Tenten just randomly sat down onto the sidewalk and put their backpacks in their laps. Tenten took her iPod out and turned on "Never Meant to Be So Cold" by Crossfade. Sakura did the same, except putting on Rehab by Amy Winehouse. Tenten gave her a 'wtf' look.

"What!? I like the irony that came about! She's in rehab! Oh and she thanked her Blakey that is incarcerated at the Grammy's!" Sakura exclaimed, Tenten just started to laugh.

They heard an engine roaring, Sakura looked around, an earphone dangling left forgotten, the other inserted into her right ear. Neji tapped her shoulder and pointed towards a yellow thing. She couldn't figure out what it was. She squinted and saw a vague writing on the thing's fore cabin. She could only see the vagueness of it…it said…."Konofa…Migh….Schook."

"Konofa Migh Schook?" she mumbled. Everyone fell down anime style. Tenten whispered into her ear.

"Konoha High School!" she whispered exasperantly. Sakura sweat dropped, she knew that!

"Heh…blonde moment there!" She said happily, she grabbed her back pack and her skateboard and got up. She heard Ino yelling about how she should not stereotype blonds.

"Sorry Ino! I'll remember that next time!" Sakura said consolingly, she threw her arm over Ino's shoulder. Ino slumped her shoulders, mumbling something about her being not very consoling and evil bunnies.

The yellow bus stopped about ten feet from where the group was standing. Everyone just sighed and walked over to the evil bus. The bus driver slowly opened up the doors, Sakura rolled her eyes. She then let out a gasp; Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist. The doors finally opened up so that they could board the bus and get to the high school.

Sasuke and Naruto boarded first, Sasuke wearing his famous Uchiha smirk, that meant, don't touch my man. Naruto was just grinning like an idiot.

Kiba and Hinata boarded together, Hinata was blushing like mad, and Kiba just kept telling her its okay. His sister was going to be an intern there and she had already gone to the school a couple of years previously, and she would look out for them and their friends if needed. Shino came up behind them and put his bag next to Kiba and Hinata's so that he wouldn't lose it.

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji boarded next, Shika had his arm wrapped around Ino's waist, and Ino was just trying to put her board up onto the overhead bag rack. Shika sighed something that sounded just like troublesome, but helped her out by taking her board and his and threw them up there. He then took her hand and walked to their seats by the window. Chouji threw his skates up by his bag. And walked toward his seat by Shika, Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto.

Temari and Kankuro went on next; they went to sit next to their friends. Kankuro kept on telling Temari to shut up about how his "advanced puppets" were not DOLLS!

Tenten and Neji came on board next…well Tenten had grabbed Neji's hand and came bounding about onto the bus, she threw her and his stuff onto the overhead bag rack. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him over to her seat by Ino. She told him to sit with Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Gaara and Sakura came on next; Sakura waited until she got to her friends and put her board and her bag up on the over head rack. Gaara did the same, but when he cut in front of her to get to his seat before her, she stuck her tongue out playfully. Gaara took her by the waist and set her on his lap.

The bus driver went another couple of blocks before stopping again. A boy with silver hair came on the bus first. He didn't even bother to put his stuff on the overhead rack. A boy with bright blonde hair and a white muscle shirt bounded onto the bus next, it looked as if he had ADHD. Finally, a girl with red hair and black glasses came onto the bus last. She wore a tight blue shirt and a denim mini-skirt that was frayed at the bottom. She looked around the bus and stared towards the back where Sakura and her friends were.

She then bounded over to where Gaara and Sakura were sitting.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't Uzumaki and Sabaku," she then noticed Sasuke staring at her like some kind of freak, "oh, and Sasuke-kun too!" She squealed. Gaara frowned, Naruto and Sakura were confused, which Uzumaki she was talking about. Sasuke just took Naruto and planted his boyfriend onto his lap. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and held it tight.

"Karin…go away! You are so freaking annoying!" Tenten said, Karin frowned.

"Shut up Tenten!" Karin then had hearts in her eyes.

"Sasuke! How was your summer!? You didn't have any girlfriends that I don't know about did you?" She said playfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes and just wished that her brother Juugo would come and get her.

"Okay, first of all I'm gay! I wouldn't have any girlfriends! Second of all, I'm with Uzumaki Naruto! I will never go out with you, or any of the fan girls! Get that through your thick skull!" Sasuke shouted.

"Shut up back there!" the bus driver yelled. The gang shouted a chorus of 'sure' back at him.

That silver haired boy from before came up to the group of friends and the outsider.

"Hey Karin, leave these people alone! It's not like they like you or anything!" The boy laughed, Karin was fuming! She grabbed the boy by the collar and smacked his head numerous times.

"Suigetsu shut up!" Karin screamed, everyone on the bus covered their ears to protect them from hearing loss.

"Jeez okay, okay, Karin! Just leave them alone, especially Sasuke…he has a guy! Hey Sasuke!" Suigetsu waved to said boy. Sasuke nodded curtly back.

Suigetsu dragged Karin back who just giggled and waved her fingers at Sasuke who looked a sickly shade of green.

"Uh…Sasuke? Are you ok?" Temari asked worriedly, Naruto just tried to get him out of his reverie by kissing him, Sasuke snapped out after maybe the thirtieth kiss. Naruto perked up a lot.

"I….I-I think I may be scarred for life…."Sasuke said dully. Naruto looked at his boyfriend with a 'wtf' look.

The rest of the bus ride was spent either kissing, trying not to think of the evil Karin, or just random saying of BOO!

When they arrived at the school, they seemed to be about ready to go in. Naruto grabbed his, Sakura's, and Sasuke's stuff, and started to go out. Shika and Ino grabbed their stuff and waited up for Chouji. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino got their stuff and got off and waited by the poll for their friends. Shika, Ino, and Chouji came off, following in Kiba, Hinata, and Shino's steps. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, came off lastly.

"Okay guys…this is it!" Kankuro said dramatically, Gaara and Sakura laughed. They went in and looked at their schedules.

"Okay we have…all subjects but, Algebra II and English. So shall we?" Gaara said, putting his hand out to his side for her to take. She took it with a smirk and they walked towards their first hour class together.

When Sakura and Gaara got to their first hour art and homeroom class, they saw Kiba and Tenten sitting there talking, Kiba was the first to notice the couple walk through, he waved frantically for them to come over. Tenten and he had saved seats; Tenten remembered that they had this class together and many others.

"Hey guys! So this _is_ Art I right?" Sakura asked, Kiba nodded. They all had picked the same schedules. Every single one of them wanted to do something in the medical field. But, to all of their sadness, some of them didn't have _any_ classes with their friends at all.

They heard the door open, the group of four looked up and to the door.

**A/N Heheh….do you all hate me or what?! Huh?! BWAHAHAHA! Okay, I left a cliffy because…well…because I wanted to! I'll update as soon as possible! And I'm so sorry if this chapter was horrible! I feel horrible! Bye my readers, and please be so kind and review! And i no that Juugo isnt Karins brother but..i wanted to put it there so nyeah! Its called creative license!**


End file.
